


Crashing Into You

by 6_impossiblethings



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_impossiblethings/pseuds/6_impossiblethings
Summary: “Aaron, you listen you little shit –“Andrew immediately grabbed the steering wheel, pulled and whispered, “wrong twin” right as the car crashed. Glass broke and metal brunched around him. Everything went dark and Andrew knew he was dead. A relief in all honesty.Or so he thought, but he blinked and the light slowly was seeming to return. When he blinked, he was greeted with a flash of bright, blue eyes. They were so bright they were almost blinding.





	Crashing Into You

“Aaron, you listen you little shit –“  
Andrew immediately grabbed the steering wheel, pulled and whispered, “wrong twin” right as the car crashed. Glass broke and metal brunched around him. Everything went dark and Andrew knew he was dead. A relief in all honesty. 

Or so he thought, but he blinked and the light slowly was seeming to return. When he blinked, he was greeted with a flash of bright, blue eyes. They were so bright they were almost blinding. 

Then a soft, quiet voice from no where said, “he’s looking for home. He needs you.”

Andrew figured the voice meant Aaron, the twin he would’ve left behind. Who he did not say good-bye to. Who he never really got the chance to become family with. Andrew didn’t get the chance to tell Aaron of his plan, but he had a promise to uphold and Aaron would understand one day. He took comfort in the fact that he was able to protect his brother finally. He only hoped Aaron wouldn’t miss him or Tilda too much. Not that Tilda deserved what she got in the end. Their toxic relationship had only hurt his twin and Andrew had done all he could to stop it.

“Accidents” took time to plan, and Andrew only hoped Aaron would see this has his promise fulfilled. It was finally over.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt go through him. And slowly, as if coming up from underwater he heard another voice. This one more familiar saying, “Andrew, wake up. Don’t leave me behind too”.

Aaron, it sounded like. And his twin slowly came into better focus. 

“Oh thank god” he said. His twin was quiet for a minute seemingly relieved not to be left totally alone.  
“Andrew, Tilda she- she’s gone” and squeezed Andrew’s hand tightly. He looked moments away from breaking apart and showed no signs of relief. Only grief at losing his mother. Tears started to slide down Aaron’s cheeks as he said, “She’s all I had left.”

Anger flashed quickly through Andrew. How could he grieve for her after all that? After a lifetime of abuse. After all he had done for him? How could he not care about his own safety? Not to mention he still had Andrew. His twin even if they had only known each other a short time.

Aaron’s grief felt like a punch to the stomach. Their promise meant that this situation was a guarantee. Did Aaron truly not believe in him? Andrew felt more alone in that moment than he had before. He thought his twin had understood his promise of protection unlike Tilda, who clearly did not believe in his threats. 

As weeks passed, it became clear to Andrew that Aaron was not grateful for what Andrew had done for him. He had risked everything for his twin and Aaron was far from thankful. In fact, Aaron blamed Andrew for the “accident” and taking away his family from him. Their barely relationship became broken and almost non-existent due to the promise made between them. What was supposed to bind them only broke them instead. 

“Hey Nicky one more thing, tell our little rabbit to lose the contacts” said Andrew.

“You want him to wear glasses to the club?” Nicky asked confused.

In recent weeks Andrew had noticed something off about Neil’s appearance. He could tell the man was a carefully constructed story including his appearance. He walked around trying not to be noticed in ratty clothes, boring brown hair, and dull eyes. Something about Neil felt gratingly familiar but Andrew couldn’t figure out what exactly. 

That feeling constantly irritated Andrew. Not being able to figure out why Neil was able to keep his attention. Sure, Andrew thought he was attractive but this went beyond that. Something else kept drawing Andrew in but he did not want that. He only wanted nothing. This boy was clearly a flight risk and Andrew refused to let himself become interested in a person so transient. 

Regardless, since they had met back in Millport, Andrew could not stop trying to figure it out. That aching, familiar feeling he got looking at Neil. His first words to Andrew, the spiteful, “fuck you” Neil spoke stirred something in Andrew that went beyond simple attraction. 

Tonight, he was finally going to figure Neil out. 

Andrew knew Neil was a liar, but it was time for Neil to reveal his intentions. He was dangerous. That was the truth, but for who exactly, Andrew wanted to know. 

Andrew’s lot finished getting ready and went to collect Neil. Andrew picked the lock on Neil’s door and stepped inside. They only had to wait a few minutes before Neil walked out of the bedroom and seemed unsurprised to see them there. Andrew briefly wondered if Neil would know right away that he was sober tonight, but pushed those thoughts from his mind as he noticed something. 

Bright, blue eyes stared back at him. Unmistakably, the ones he had seen after the crash.  
Oh how interesting.

Andrew kept any recognition or emotion from his face as he continued to stare at Neil’s true eyes. They were standing so close together now that Andrew couldn’t help but reach for Neil. He placed his hand around the back of Neil’s neck, felt him quickly tense below the touch, and then relaxing into it as he tilted his head down. 

“Another bit of unexpected honesty. Any particular reason?”

“Nicky asked nicely. You might try it sometime.”

“We already talked about this. I don’t ask.” Andrew allowed himself one last long look into Neil’s eyes before saying, “we’re going.”

Andrew felt unsettled after seeing Neil’s eyes. He didn’t know if some side effect of his medicine forced him into making this connection. Blue eyes weren’t that rare after all. He was definitely making it up.

Nicky spoke up and broke Andrew from his thoughts as he said “Oh, man. Neil, you clean up good. Can I say that, or is that against the rules? Just-damn. Aaron, don’t let me get too drunk tonight.” 

Andrew would not tolerate that at all. He had already warned Nicky. Already feeling unsettled from those blue eyes, Andrew quickly lit a cigarette and pushed his lighter close to Nicky’s face before threatening him “Don’t make me kill you.”

Andrew had a feeling this was going to be a long night. He could feel Neil’s eyes on him but was determined to ignore him for now. Even if he was making things up, Andrew couldn’t help but connect Neil with the voice that said he was needed. He had been needed for protection before but not to give someone a home. 

Besides, surely after tonight, Neil wouldn’t ever trust him again, but at least Andrew could keep everyone else safe.

They climbed into the car to head towards Columbia, and as Andrew drifted asleep, he kept picturing those haunting blue eyes. Uncertain of what it all meant.


End file.
